Burning Desire
by walking.disaster93
Summary: Elena and Kahterine go on a roadtrip, in the begging just for distracting Elena from her problems but it grows into something they both aren't expecting. Will Elena give into the passion or is she too afraid of losing Damon?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Rated M for sexual contents (explicit), swearing, femslash! Enjoy**

Chapter 1: Unexpected guest

It was raining in Mystic Falls. Dip, dip, dip. The raindrops woke up Elena. " Uuug those vampire instincts". She got up, while taking a shower she wondered what she was going to do that day. She was still not sure if she should hang with the Salvatores anymore, after all she was with Damon and she loved him very much, which always made Stefan uncomfortable. "Damn it, I'm hung…"

She silenced in the middle of her sentence, because her instincts were alerting her that there was someone in the house. She stopped the water and listened hard. There was moving outside the door.

- Stefan? Damon?

- Better! –she heard her own voice at the door. It couldn't be, Elena thought. She was still frightened of her doppelganger and not sure how she will react at the fact that Elena was a vampire now. Katherine opened the door.

- Hello, Elena! – she purred

- Ka..Katherine – stuttered Elena, trying to cover her body.

- Oh, please, do you think you've got something different than me - laughed Katherine in her arrogant style.

- I guess you're right – said Elena blushingly and grabbed her towel, what do you want Katherine?

- Not so rude, love, didn't you missed me? – laughed Kat and shook her shiny, curly hair.

- Sure I did - Elena tried to be sarcastic herself. Katherine grinned and Elena couldn't help but to admire her beautiful smile. – You didn't answer my question, Petrova.

- Last names, huh, Gilbert? I came because I am bored, amuse me.

- What? Me amusing you, are you out of your mind? I am not another of your toys – said Elena, surprised with the bitterness in her voice. Why I am being like this, she thought.

- Oh, how cute you are! – laughed the elder doppelganger. – I meant that I just have nothing better to do. Being with you is dull and boring enough but now that you're a vampire, maybe you've gotten better.

Oh, I am boring and dull, Elena was furious; her emotions were heightened as everyone kept reminding her. Oh, I'd love the challenge to prove her wrong.

- Ok, Katherine, what do you want to do today? – said Elena more confidently.

- I love it how easily persuasive you are.

Elena wasn't sure why she was doing this. After all Katherine hated her, she tried to kill her multiple times and she was selfish manipulative bitch. But Elena felt drowned to something about her. The way she talked, moved and shook those curls, she was truly beautiful. Stop it, Elena, what is wrong with you, the newbie vampire criticized herself.

- I was thinking we can get the hell out of this boring town and go partying somewhere? – suggested Kat.

- Sounds great – said Elena, not entirely sure why she was liking the idea neither knowing why was Katherine in Mystic Falls again, but she kept the question for later.

- Awesome! Start packing!

Elena, still astonished by everything that was happening in the moment, quickly packed some clothes and make up and as she was closing the zip Kat reached out and stopped her hand.

- Don't be shy, Elena, pack some good stuff! – she said and pick up a short silvery dress. – This looks sexy, I want you to wear it sometimes.

Elena silently agreed and packed the dress. An hour later, with a trunk full with blood bags and their luggage they started to drive out of town. Elena texted Damon "Going away for a while, I'll be fine. Love u" and said.

- Don't flatter yourself or anything, I am just very confused, being a new vampire, sired and all so I really needed to get out of town. I still hate you!

- Sure thing, Elena, whatever makes you sleep at night – deviously smiled Katherine. She hungrily watched Elena drink from a blood bag. At least the hunger on her face could have been mistaken for blood. She didn't want to admit it, but Katherine was really attracted to Elena. Her sweet scent and the way she has lost her innocence. Being a vampire suited her.

A/N: The story takes place after 4x10. Elena is with Damon, Jeremy is still (SPOILER) alive. Thanks for reading! I really hope you like it. It's my first story in English, so please don't judge me too hard, it's not my native language, although I consider myself very good at it. Please review if you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 No rules

Katherine drove for hours while Elena slept peacefully next to her. Elena's phone kept buzzing with texts from Damon. The elder vampire was getting anxious and after the 4th call she just turned off the phone. "Finally some quiet time" she sighed. That woke Elena.

- Um, where… - she was confused but then she remembered she is going on a road trip with Katherine, her hateful doppelganger.

- So where exactly are we? – asked Elena.

- Just outside Virginia. Next city we'll stop and rent a hotel room and look for good parties.

Few hours later they checked in a hotel room "So if you are not sisters, will you be needing two beds?" asked the receptionist, and Elena, blushingly screamed "Of course". Kat laughed hard about the situation.

- Little shy vampire.- she teased

- I am not shy, but I don't want to share a bed with you, and even if I did

I don't want this pervert to get any ideas.

They sat quietly for a couple of minutes. Kat didn't know why she was smiling all the time since she picked Elena. She was ignoring the fact in her head that the younger doppelganger was the reason for her arrival in MysticFalls. She really wanted to know her better but was afraid of what she was feeling. Elena was sitting on one of the beds and playing with her shoe laces.

- So where are we going tonight? – Elena asked.

- It's a surprise but I want you to wear that silvery dress. Get ready, we leave in 30 minutes and we are going for a meal. – said Kat and winked.

Elena pulled out the dress, it was beautiful, fine fabric, lacey top and wide straps. She has never worn it. She was ready in 30 minutes, wearing 5 inches heels, the dress, her hair straighten and heavy make up. As soon as she appeared in front of Katherine the elder vampire stood astonished, and so did Elena. Kat couldn't help but admire how beautiful Elena looked, she was in awe but then she remembered who she was, closed her mouth and said:

- Not bad.

Elena just blushed and tried not to look at Katherine like she was a goddess, because she looked amazing, her curly hair was falling like a fountain on her beautiful breasts. Her dress was black, without straps and really short. And her heels, even higher than Elena's, were making her olive legs look endless.

- Let's go, muffin.

The doppelgangers got in the car and drove for about 15 minutes, before Katherine pulled away in front of a big bar with a neon sign "Red".

- This place is famous with its orgies – said Kat and that made Elena blush a little. Where the fuck was she taking her? The girls entered the bar and were suddenly hit by the scent of dancing people, sex and alcohol.

- Such sweet smell. – teasingly said Katherine – let's get a drink.

They went to the bartender, compelled some douche bag to buy them drinks, and decided to have some fun.

- So Steve, right? – said Katherine seductively, the guy was grinning like an idiot. – You wanna play a game?

- Ye…s – he stuttered amazed by their stunning beauty.

- So the game is, I am going to ask you something, if you guess it right, you can kiss me, if you don't Elena drinks from you. Then she will ask you a question, if you don't guess it right, I drink from you, ok? - said Kathering, compelling him. He just nodded.

- So how old do you think I am, roughly?

- Um.. 21? – he said quietly.

- Wrong – whispered Kat and let her fangs show a little, then she went for his neck. She started to drink slowly. Then she pulled away, licked her lips and a drop of blood was on her tongue. Something made Elena lean and lick it. She was very more surprised than Kat.

- Mmm - said the Bulgarian beauty – Elena, you dirty girl.

Steve was hardly breathing and hiding his boner. It was Elena's turn.

- Steve… oh fuck it, I'm hungry – said Elena and started to drink from him.

- You are not following the rules, Elena. You are so much like me, I love it – purred Katherine. Elena pulled from the guy and looked at her doppelganger with ferocity. That look turned on Katherine and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Elena's. At first Elena was shocked, but then she opened her mouth and allowed Katherine an entrance. Kat's tongue slid into Elena's mouth and she tasted the sweet life essence of Steve. Elena enjoyed the kiss more than she wanted to admit, she pressed herself harder to Katherine, but then the elder vampire broke the kiss.

- Easy, tiger, I would have never thought you were so insatiable.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, as mush as enjoy writing it. Please leave a review, and feel free to tell me if I have any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The First One

Elena just stood there watching Katherine.

- I am.. sorry – she said.

- Don't be – responded Kat. – Steve liked it.

"It was just for fun, for once", Elena started to calm herself, "there's nothing wrong with me, I don't like Katherine, certainly not in that way". However Katherine vas very glad it happened, although she decided to keep it to herself

- Let's find somebody else to eat, this place is crawling with horny men, that's why we came here. – said Katherine and compelled Steve to forget them and leave. The girls bought more drinks and went on the dance floor.

It was dark, full of sweaty people, no one would notice. Elena was already wasted on alcohol so she didn't care. She chose a ginger girl, compelled her not to scream, and went for her neck. She tasted so sweet but she found the strength to stop herself.

- You want some? – Elena offered Katherine. The girl with the curly hair couldn't resist and bit the other side of the neck.

- Will you join me? – said Katherine seductively, letting a little drop to fall on her chin.

How could Elena refuse. She sank her fangs once again. Drinking blood was one, but drinking with Katherine was a whole new experience. Elena was immediately turned on. She sank deeper and she felt Kat's hand on her body, stroking her, she stopped at her left breast and squeezed a little. Elena came to her senses and stopped drinking, so did Katherine. She looked at her with arrogance.

- I am sorry, I can't do this – said Elena and rushed out to the exit. She wiped the remaining blood of her mouth, ant she felt warm tears on her cheek.

Katherine appeared in a second, with blood dripping from her mouth.

- What the fuck is your problem? I am getting mixed singles in here. – said Katherine with a little bitterness in her voice. Firs Elena tried to kiss her, then they really kissed. Then this.

- I… - Elena was confused – I am with Damon, I can't be kissing you or anybody.

Katherine laughed sarcastically.

- That doesn't count. I don't think Damon would've mind anyway. Come on let's get back to the hotel. We really need some sleep.

They were both wasted and decided not to drive so they vamp speeded to the hotel. They didn't talk on the way. Elena stopped crying but didn't stop thinking about the events of the night. Has Katherine came to MysticFalls because of her? Soon the vampires got in the hotel room. The silently undressed, got into their separate beds and tried to fall asleep. Elena was really tired but she didn't want to sleep. She wanted someone else to tell her what to do.

- I can hear your breathing, you're not asleep. – whispered Katherine.

- Mhm – murmured Elena. – Why did you come back to MysticFalls? – the question was burning her brain.

- Maybe I'll tell you sometime. – said Katherine and they stood in silence for another 15 minutes that felt like hours. - So have you ever kissed a girl?

- No, but I have thought about it a lot.

- Who you wanted to kiss? – said Kat even quiter

- You – barely whispered Elena.

Katherine smiled but they didn't say a word after that but both fell asleep, waiting for the next day and what it will bring them.

**A/N So do you like it? Please review! I 've been drawing something for the story, I'll upload it soon. Hope you'll like it too. You can also check my tumblr if you like **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I'll keep you my dirty little sectet

The next morning the girls woke up around noon. Outside the rain was pouring heavily, but the noise it made was calming. The raindrops were falling down the window; the world was a blur for the girls. It was like the Earth stopped spinning for a day and they were trapped in a world of their own. A thunder struck, hinting that a storm was coming.

- Good morning – said Elena, still sleepy. She rose from the bed to see Katherine wearing only her bra and panties. She was starting a fire in the fire place.

- Morning, cupcake.

The girls decided to stay indoors because of the storm. They were acting like nothing has happened last night. Katherine was being her usual self, arrogant and sassy. Elena wasn't paying her any attention. They both wanted to talk about last night's events, but felt it was too soon. The fire was cracking pleasantly and the rain was still pouring, interrupted by heavy thunders.

- You hungry? – asked Katherine – I'm gong to call for a room service. And she called the hotel, asking particularly for a hot man to bring them food.

- If you are going to stay hidden the whole day, we might as well enjoy it – said the elder vampire and winked.

She got in the shower while waiting for the room service. Elena then decided to check her phone, curious why Damon hasn't called yet. It hit her by surprise that her phone was turned off. She got a little pissed at her doppelganger but as soon as she turned it on she forgot, because of all the messages she had got and all the missed calls from Damon, Caroline and Bonnie. She decided to call Damon to calm him down.

- Hi, Damon.. .Yeah.. Calm down.. Yes… It's fi.. No, I'm fine… Stop yelling at me.. It's OK. I'll be home in a few days… Don't worry.. I miss you, too.

She turned the phone off again, realizing it was the best solution.

Katherine got out of the shower, her slim body covered in a towel and her beautiful brown hair was wet and reaching her ass. Soon it got curly again and lost it's length. Katherine let down the towel and revealed her perfect body. Elena tried not to look at her. The older vampire put her underwear on and in a minute the room service arrived. Kat opened the door and saw the guy. He was in his late teens, with long black hair and green eyes. Katherine compelled him to come in the room and not to scream. Told him to sit on the bed and said.

- You first, miss Gilbert.

- You got it – said Elena and revealed her fangs. She went straight for the neck and started to drink. Kat was enjoying the scene very much. She picked an apple and bit into it.

- I think that's enough unless you want to join me – suggested Elena with blood red eyes.

- You bet I do. – whispered Kat and bit the boy. Elena was immediately turned on but she kept drinking although she wanted to kiss Katherine, the desire was burning inside her. Katherine stopped for a second and saw the hunger in Elena's eyes. But she recognized it. It wasn't blood lust. Elena wanted her. The boy just passed out as Kat reached for Elena and kissed her. It was a soft kiss in the beginning but Elena grew hungrier and opened her mouth. Katherine's tongue slid inside and they fought for dominance. Elena's hands were buried in Katherine's hair. They deepened the kiss and Kat pressed Elena to her. It was such a sweet kiss. They both could taste the blood but the intoxicating part was tasting each other. Kat ripped Elena's shirt but then she stopped the kiss and asked.

- Are you sure?

- More than sure – said Elena and hungrily leaned to her doppelganger. Kat unclasped Elena's bra and took her breasts in her hands. Elena moaned in her mouth. Katherine broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck. Elena's hands were unclasping her bra. Then Kat took her left breast in her mouth. Elena's nipples were hard and she groaned in pleasure as Kat moved to her right breast. After a while Katherine released Elena's breasts and left her breathing heavily.

- Come on, Kat, don't stop… please!

- Oh I love it when you beg. – smiled Kat and removed Elena's panties. She slid a finger in her to tease her. Elena moaned.

- Please.. fuck me.

- You got it, princess – said Katherine and slid three fingers inside Elena's wet core. She started to rub her clit, slow at first and she liked the sounds Elena made. Elena was groaning and asking for more. She was so wet and Katherine was enjoying it. Her fingers kept pleasing Elena, she kept moaning in pure pleasure. Elena felt she was coming soon. Katherine sped her pace and she felt Elena tighten around her fingers. Elena screamed in satisfaction, her orgasm bloomed and spread in her body as she came and released her sweet juices. Katherine was very pleased with herself and she licked Elena's clit to taste her. And was she delicious?

- Your turn! – said Elena, still short of breath from the insane orgasm Kat has given her. She kissed Kat and she tasted herself. Elena squeezed her doppelgangers' breasts and Kath sighed in pleasure. Elena started kissing her whole body. Her neck, her boobs, her stomach. Katherine was perfect and she was loving this. Elena stopped kissing her and teased Kat as she slid two fingers inside her and then removed them.

- No.. – was all Kat said as Elena's fingers went back into her wet clit. She started rubbing her and she added a third finger. Kat was moaning and groaning as Elena massaged her clit with slow pace. With Katherine's groans Elena's pace grew rapid. They both felt that Katherine was close. She hit her harder two more times and then Kat came with such strong force even Elena was amazed. Katherine's juices were on Elena's fingers and she licked it and moaned.

- You are a dirty girl, indeed – smiled Kat, short of breath and very satisfied.

The girls kicked out their "blood bag" from Elena's bed, lay down in each other's arms and fell asleep peacefully as the raindrops kept falling and the fire still cracking.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you like it... It's my first time writing smut, so tell me how did I do?(don't worry there's still more to come) And thanks for reviewing! If you want to see the whole drawing I made for my fic check out my tumblr walking-disaster-in-the-tardis tagged/my art  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Love unrevealed

It was late in the afternoon, the rain had nearly stopped but the weather was dark and gloomy. Elena was having a nightmare. Her dream was so vivid. Someone was chasing her, but she didn't know who, she only knew she was really afraid of him. She trembled in her sleep and said some meaningless words. Katherine woke up and saw her doppelganger.

- Elena, wake up – she caressed her hair – It's OK! It's just a dream, wake up!

Elena opened her eyes and they were full of terror. But Kat's calm fondle on her arm made her breathe slowly. She just needed a minute to remember where she was and the events of the day.

- I… am fine… thanks – said Elena as her terrible dream started to fade away – just a nightmare. As soon as Elena said this, Katherine jumped out of bed scared to show her human caring side for more than a second. She was still unsure if she wanted Elena for real or wanted to hurt her. She really liked her doppelganger, much more than before. The sex was great. But she was Katherine, the stone-hearted bitch that only cared for herself.

- Katherine, wait – Elena sighed – please don't be like this.

- Like what, Elena? – said the older vampire with her usual bitter voice.- Like myself? Do you think you can change me or do you think I want to be changed?

- Don't talk to me like that… I saw your soft side. You're not that bad and bitchy as you show all the time. You could be loved!

- Or maybe it's just an act because I need something – spit out Katherine.

- Ok, then, if it's like that, I'm going home and thanks for nothing. It took Elena about 5 minutes to get dressed and leave the room and slam the door. Katherine was furious at herself. Why did she do this? She wanted Elena; she wanted her to stay… Why send her away? "Dammit, Katherine, you idiot!"

The rain had stopped but it was damp and wet. Elena was walking slowly. She wanted to think things trough. She has gone away with Katherine, which was a leap of faith, she hated her doppelganger and vice versa. She had kissed her and had sex with her. That was something huge for Elena. She had never done things like that. She trusted Katherine enough to give her metaphorical virginity. She was the first girl she has ever been with and she had fallen deep. However she loved Damon deeply no matter the stupid sire bond. He was the love of her life but Katherine… "No!" she stopped herself. "She just used me, she threw me away."

Suddenly she heard someone behind her breathing heavily. Kat had used her vampire speed and caught up with Elena.

- Elena, stop! I'm sorry about what I said! – she screamed.

Elena turned around fighting the tears in her eyes.

- Yeah, sure, until you use me again and make me feel like rubbish.

- No, Elena, I am really sorry – she sounded sincere. – Look I said those things because I am confused. Sure I have been with many girls before, but it was just for fun, just for the sex… but with you is different. I fell for you… - she admitted.

- You did? – Elena stopped fighting the tears and they streamed down her beautiful face. – Then tell me the truth. Why did you come back in Mystic Falls?

Katherine was silent for a long time. She didn't want to answer the question.

- So, you're lying to me again… Goodbye Katherine and never come back! – shouted Elena and turned around and walked away.

- Because I think I have feelings for you.

- What? – Elena stopped but didn't look at her doppelganger.

- I think so. Every day since I left MysticFalls to run from Klaus I was thinking about you. In the shower, while I was drinking blood, when I undressed mylef. In the beginning I ignored it, but soon you invaded my thoughts, I thought about you and I had to touch myself because I wanted you so bad. I was scared of what I was feeling. That's why I came back. I wanted to see if it was real, and if you feel the same.

Elena sped up to her duplicate and kissed her. Soft and lovingly. They kissed a little more then Elena broke the kiss and said.

- I feel the same. You swept me off my feet and I want you… Badly!

Katherine kissed her again. She buried her hands in her silk hair that was a little messy from the damp weather. Elena opened her mouth and let Katherine in. The tongues touched and danced together. The girls didn't care that people passing by were watching them. Elena deepened the kiss. Her hands were making circles on Kat's back. They made out for a while and it was a bliss for both.

- You wanna get some hot chocolate or something. It's really cold out here – suggested Elena.

- Sure, but then Imma rock your world with my awesome sex!

- You got it, Miss Petrova!

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you liked it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Consuming passion

The two girls took a little walk and found a small café that looked like what they exactly needed. They entered and the heat started to crawl up their bodies. Inside the smell of coffee and whipped cream was intoxicating.

- Yummy! – Elena said smiling like a 5 year old. She ordered a big hot chocolate with marshmallows, lots of cream and cinnamon on top. Katherine got herself a cappuccino with hazelnut. They sat at a table in the corner.

- One good thing about vampirism is that I would never get fat; I could drink all the hot chocolate in the Universe. – laughed Elena. She was beyond happy.

- You're adorable – teased Katherine and brushed her lips against Elena's.

- I really can't believe this is happening. – exclaimed Elena.

- What do you mean? – said Kat with hurt in her eyes.

- Oh no, no, don't get me wrong. I'm loving the situation it's just something I never thought would have happened. I mean we hated each other like two days ago. I also have never shown interest in girls but you… You're so perfect and beautiful… How could anyone resist you… I mean… Actually I don't know what I mean – Elena laughed nervously because she started to think. She had cheated on Damon, kind of.

- Hey Elena, calm down. It's OK.

- No, it's not, I have to do something, excuse me – said the newbie vampire. She took a sip from her mug, took out her phone, turn it on and went out to make the call. She was perfectly aware Katherine could hear her, but she didn't want to get into scandals in there. There were too many people.

- Hi Damon… How are you?... Listen, I might not be coming as soon as I promised… I am actually with Katherine… NO NO NO, I'm fine, chill. She is not hurting me or forcing me to do anything… Damon, please… understand me… Please… Everything in Mystic Falls is complicated, No, I haven't decided when I'll get home… I love you… Bye. – she hang up and wiped the warm tears off her cheeks.

When she entered the café Katherine didn't say a word, she just took her hand and started to make calming circles on it. She quietly whispered.

- Thank you!

Elena nodded and smiled. Katherine smiled back and finished her heavenly cappuccino.

- Let's go! – suggested Elena and the girls left the warm place hand in hand.

It was 2 a.m. when the girls got to their hotel room. It was empty, the room service boy had escaped.

- I need a shower – sighed Elena – will you join me?

- Gladly – devilishly smiled Katherine and licked her lips.

The bathtub was filled with hot water. Elena removed all her clothes and looked at Katherine.

- Are you going to do it, or should I? – she teased. Kat frowned and stripped out of her clothes seductively. Elena really liked the view.

- Like what you see, don't you? – Katherine joked and got into the bathtub and pulled Elena in. The younger vampire wasn't expecting it and she fell and a big splash followed.

- Haha, you clumsy.

Elena just stick out her tongue at Katherine. They didn't waste anymore time teasing. Katherine took the shampoo and placed it on her doppelganger's head and started to massage her hair. It was so calming and yet so arousing. Katherine finished washing her hair and started with her body. Elena was loving this, someone treating her like a doll, so lovingly. Kat was rubbing her back and neck calmly and Elena felt that she could live like this forever. As soon as Kat finished washing Elena, they switched roles. Elena put shampoo on Kat's head. When it was wet, Katherine's hair was way longer and so shiny.

- I love your hair! – exclaimed Elena and buried her fingers deeper. Kat loved someone touching her hair, but the feeling she was experiencing with Elena massaging her was beyond explanation.

- Elena, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me! – the words slipped from her mouth before she could think about what she was saying. Kat felt a little ashamed because it wasn't her style to talk like that, but Elena was changing her, she was a good influence on her.

- You too, beautiful – smiled Elena and pressed her lips to Katherine's. Katherine just smiled.

They were washed up and covered in towels. Elena couldn't stop gazing at Kat's beautiful wet body and her hair that was falling right above her ass. She looked like an elf.

- Goddamit, you're so beautiful and perfect I want to fuck you! – said Elena and went straight for Katherine's lips. She was kissing her hungrily. Kat opened her mouth and let Elena's tongue slide in. Elena deepened the kiss. Kat tasted so sweet. She never wanted to stop.

They kissed feverishly for a while, fighting for dominance, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Elena moved from Kat's lips to her neck and shoulders. She couldn't wait any more. She removed her doppelganger's towel and gazed for a second with awe her perfect body. Her breasts, her stomach, her long legs… Kat kissed her again and slipped a hand under Elena's towel. She was wet and it had nothing to do with the shower. She teased her clit and Elena trembled. Kat stopped and removed the towel. She threw Elena on the bed with her vampire strength and speed. She kissed her neck and went straight for her breasts. She took her right nipple and started sucking. Elena moaned in pleasure as her nipples hardened. Katherine moved to her left breast and she felt her arousal. Elena buried her hands in Katherine's hair and made her suck harder. Oh how much she was enjoying this.

Katherine removed her lips from Elena's breasts and looked her in the eyes.

- Bite me, Katerina! – Elena screamed and she felt Kat's fangs penetrate her skin roughly. But it felt good, it didn't hurt, it only made her wetter. Katherine sucked and Elena's blood flooded in her mouth. She kept drinking as Elena made noises of pleasure. Kat was very aroused by the situation but she stopped drinking because she didn't want to exhaust her partner. Not just yet, the night was young and they were nowhere yet. Elena looked at her hungrily and bit Kat's neck. It was heaven and hell for her. The sin no one could forgive her for. She didn't care. She wanted Katherine and she wanted her now and badly.

Katherine groaned and Elena's hands pressed her harder to her and she dig her nails into Kat's back leaving bloody wounds that healed in a second. Elena let one hand down and touched Katherine's inner thigh and moved her hand up to her cunt. She was so wet. Elena pulled her fangs out, licked the blood before the wound healed and said.

- I love how wet you are for me.

- Shut up and enjoy what I am going to do to you! – ordered Katherine and got on top of Elena. She started to kiss her neck, the socket between her breasts, moved down to her stomach and Elena was moaning already. Kat spread Elena's legs and kissed her inner thigh. She moved up and lick her wet pussy. Then she slid her tongue in her clit. Elena whimpered and her legs tightened around Kat's head. She buried her hands in her hair again and pressed her harder. Kat's tongue was doing miracles inside Elena. She circled her tongue around her core and Elena felt she was going to come soon. She moaned and groaned.

- Oh Katherine… - she screamed and her core tightened. She came hard, the orgasm exploded inside her. Elena tossed up on the bed and screamed in pleasure. Kat slid out and licked Elena's sweet juices. Elena was still shaken up from her orgasm but she still wanted to continue. Katherine kissed her hard on the lips and Elena could taste herself. Their tongues played for a little, but Elena wanted to please Katherine so she put her hands on Kat's breasts and squeezed. Kat moaned in her mouth. Elena broke the kiss and took her left hard nipple. She has never sucked a girl's breast before and she was unsure if she was doing right. Judging by the voices of insane satisfaction Katherine was making the younger girl decided she was doing fine. She moved to her right breast, sucked hard and moved her tongue around the nipple. Kat was groaning, so Elena slid her hand down and slipped a finger inside Katherine. She teased her with one finger and felt her growing wetter. Kat grumbled and Elena decided it was enough teasing so she slid three fingers into Katherine's core. She started to rub slowly and teasingly but with Kat's screams and groans Elena's pace grew rapid. Her fingers riding in and out, roughly and fast. Katherine felt she was coming soon. Elena pressed her fingers harder two more times when Kat released her sweet juices. Her pussy tightened and she screamed as her orgasm overwhelmed her. Elena was watching Kat shiver and choke on her own moans with excitement. The girls were glowing but Katherine still hadn't had enough so she put her hand on Elena's belly and said:

- I am an insatiable beast!

Katherine slid three fingers in the beginning. It was a little hurtful for Elena bur after the third thrust the pleasure become so intense she forgot she was ever in pain. She tossed around as Katherine's fingers roughly rubbed her clit. It was insane. She was groaning and moaning. Kat's sped up and Elena couldn't take it anymore. She screamed as she came hard, harder than ever before, not even with the boys. Her knees were trembling, her orgasm was blooming and exploded in her. Katherine was pleased she had made her doppelganger came. She licked her fingers which were covered in Elena's sweet cum.

- God, I'll never get tired of you – said Elena as she passed out of pleasure and weariness in her doppelgangers' arms. Katherine stroked her hair, kissed her forehead and fell asleep, satisfied and peacefully.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay guys, I was really busy with school these days. I hope you like this chapter, is my favorite one so far, also the longest. Please review, feel free to critisize me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Farewell

It has been 13 days since Elena left MysticFalls with Katherine. The girls continued their road trip, each night they were in a different city, different club and drinking blood from different people. They changed a lot of hotels, they had amazing sex every night. Elena only admitted to herself that she was addicted to having sex with Katherine. She had fallen deeply for her doppelganger, she was even afraid she was falling in love with her, but she never mentioned something like that. There were days when Katherine was behaving like her ususal self, sassing out and frowning; she wasn't used to real relationships and not compelling someone to be with her. Katherine still didn't know if she wanted to be with Elena, in long term relationship or if it was just having fun, messing round, rocking each other's world.

One night the girls were walking to their hotel room in New York City, after being on a mindblowing concert in an underground party. They had feasted on strangers and were so high on blood and alcohol that they didn't notice something unusual. Someone was following them but they just kept walking and laughing.

- Well, well, well, if it isn't the whore vampire and her little twin-puppet? – came a voice behind them. They stopped immediately and the voice's owner vamp sped up and came in front of them so they can see him. Elena was breathing heavily because she recognized the voice even without the face.

- D… Damon? – her voice trembled – how did you find me?

- Piece of cake, Sheriff Forbes tracked all your hotel rooms. I mean who wouldn't notice two identical girls that look like twins having loud sex… A little compulsion does the trick also.

'Oh, God! He knows' was Elena's first thought. She was terrified.

- Look Damon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to go this way.

- Ooooh you poor lamb – sassed Katherine – don't make yourself the victim, you participated in all of this by your choice.

- Damon, I am sorry, truly…

- Sure, sure. One day you tell me you love me, the next day you go screwing around with Katherine – the evil bitch.

- Hey, watch your language! – said Katherine.

- Relax grandma, too much pressure can give you a heart attack.

Katherine just rolled her eyes and said nothing, but Elena didn't:

- Stop it, Damon. I know you are hurt, but please don't be like this.

- What I am supposed to do, then? Huh? – he was screaming now.

- I don't know… I have never been in a situation like this… I never meant to hurt you.

- Sure you didn't… I honestly didn't believe you would do something like that, I just came to make sure it's true. – he said with so much hurt and hatred in his voice and eyes. Elena was crying heavily. Damon just turned around and started to walk away.

- Damon, don't please, don't leave things like this, please – Elena pleaded through tears.

- Leave what, obviously there is nothing between us anymore, you've switched teams.

- Damon… please… I'm sorry. – Elena sobbed.

- Don't Elena! I am telling you, I don't want you to follow me or call me soon. I want you to be happy with… her – he choked, invoking the sire bond - Goodbye, Elena – Damon whispered and disappeared into the cold night.

Elena was shaking from her sobs, crying and crying. Katherine just held her, stroke her hair, made calming circles on her back and said nothing. Elena kept crying but Kat didn't say a thing, it was useless, Elena just had to get it out of herself.

After what seemed like an eternity Elena stopped crying and they quietly got to their hotel room. Elena was hurt and Katherine didn't want to see her like this. So on the way home she bought some stuff. When they were inside she made her a giant hot chocolate, gave her ice cream, one for each one of them. Elena drank the hot chocolate, but when she started the ice cream she started to talk, small sentences in the beginning. Then Katherine tickled her and Elena started to giggle. After a while they were laughing like idiots, tickling each other and fighting with pillows. Soon they realized they were tired and decided to go to bed. They got into their PJs and slipped into the king sized bed. Katherine perfectly understood Elena, sire bond or not she lost the love of her life. That's why she didn't expect any sex that night. She just took her younger doppelganger in her arms, removed the hair from her beautiful face, kissed her forehead and said:

- Good night, Elena and sweet dreams!

**A/N: I really hope you like the fic so far, maybe I'll finish it soon, haven't decided yet, leave me a review if you liked it. I just want to say for my defence, I am a die-hard Delena and I didn't want Damon to break up with her, but it was needed for my story, Elena could not live with the guilt of cheating on him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is, last chapter, I really hope you liked my little short story. It's my first long fanfic, but I'll be writing more and longer I hope** **:)Please leave a review if you liked it! Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the carachters, just the story.**

Chapter 8 Forever

It has been a month since Damon ended things with Elena. If it wasn't for the sire bond Elena would have mourned, and cried and maybe would never have got over it, she was sort of OK now, not entirely fine, but good enough to move on with her life. The strange thing was that Katherine has started to act differently. She was sad when she thought Elena can't see her and that hurt Elena. She thought Kat would have told her everything by now. They were lovers, partners, best friends, partners in crime…

- So how much longer are you going to stay with me? – asked bitterly Katherine out of the blue one day.

- What do you mean,,, I don't know… - Elena choked. – As long as you want me to I guess.

- Do you really don't want to leave? Go back to Mystic Falls, graduate go to college and stuff?

- I have no idea… Where is this coming from Katherine – Elena crossed the room, got to her doppelganger and reached for her. She wanted to stroke her beautiful face, to make her feel better, but Kat just turned around.

- I know you're going to leave me sometime, just warn me… With my luck… - she didn't finish her sentence.

- Kat, my beautiful, I have no intention to leaving you. – Elena was sincere.

- Really? – said Katherine with a little hope in her voice.

- Really. – responded Elena and kissed Katherine on the lips. Just a small loving kiss but Kat understood the meaning.

- Ever since we ran away together – the eldest vampire started her confession – I have started to act and feel differently. You influence me… You make me a better person. You make me feel things I have never experienced since I was human. You make me feel human. And for the first time in 500 years I like it. I don't feel vulnerable, I feel strong, like I have something to fight for.

Katherine looked up just to see her doppelganger crying. And smiling.

- Oh my God, Katherine, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

- Just don't get used to it – teased Kat and brushed her lips on Elena's.

- My turn! Katerina, I don't intend to leave you, ever, except if you want me to. Even if I want to go back to Mystic Falls, you can come with me, we can take care of Jeremy together. If I want to go to college, you can go with me, or live together if you don't want to study. Everything that I might want to do in the future you can do it with me. I want you to!

Katherine hugged her tightly like she would never let her go. Elena buried her hands in her hair and inhaled the beautiful scent that Katherine Pierce was.

- I love you, Katherine! – she confessed, blushing gorgeously.

Katherine let Elena out of the hug and pressed her lips hard on hers. Elena responded to the kiss and allowed Katherine an entrance. Kat's tongue slid in her mouth and they deepened the kiss. Elena's hands were playing with the other vampire's hair and Katherine's hands were all over Elena's body. The kiss was so sweet they never wanted to stop. Kat's tongue danced a little while with Elena's and then she broke the kiss, short of breath but smiling:

- I love you too, Elena Gilbert!

They kissed again, happy to be in each other's company, not caring about the outside world. Just that little bubble they were in, so happy and in love, never wanting to stop!

The end


End file.
